This invention relates to heat exchangers, and more particularly to heat exchangers having high heat transmission properties.
The heat transfer between two heat transporting media is influenced by many factors, but it is obvious that it is advantageous to provide for a good contact between the various components. When the transportation path includes components of different kinds and possibly also of different materials the inventor has found that a superior method of ensuring a high heat conductivity is to embed one component into another by casting.